All’s Fairhaired in Love and War
by Nightrain and Brownstone
Summary: What if Naruto is the son of not one, but TWO Sannin? Warning, AU/AT, may some use some plot elements from “A Fox among the Hounds”. Main pairing NaruIno, confirmed side pairings JirTsu, AsuKure, and GenShizu. ON HIATUS.
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I once asked Masashi Kishimoto if I could have Naruto and he said no. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I decided to repost the story as rewriting the chapters seem to only mess up the review board. Sorry for the inconvenience but here is the reposted _All's Fair-haired in Love and War_!

Thanks to those who chose this story from my polls. I'm glad you did. Technically, this story would be your reward for voting online, also, it won the ¾ of the polls.

Here's the pilot chapter of a whole new story. I'm taking a little break from the relatively popular _A Fox among the Hounds_. Everyone has at least read one story where Naruto gets adopted by **one** Sannin, from Jiraiya to Orochimaru. Hell, I've read a couple of fics where Naruto was Orochimaru's **biological son**. But what if Naruto was the **biological son** of **two** Sannin? Read the story to find out.

**

* * *

**

All's Fair-haired in Love and War

_In the Beginning…_

* * *

It was now October 9, 11:59 pm, and a busty blonde woman lay panting in one of the hospital beds. Her husband, a man with spiky, white hair clasped her hand, and beside him was an old man with a spiky crown of graying hair surrounding a bald patch on his scalp.

Outside, the sounds of war could be heard. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had been spotted five kilometers north of Konoha and was now closing in. Many of Konoha's able shinobi were currently engaged against the monstrosity.

In a normal fight, the Sannin Jiraiya would have joined his fellow Konoha shinobi not the heat of battle, but that particular night was an exception. His wife, Tsunade Senju of the prestigious Senju clan was very pregnant and currently in labor.

"Only a little bit more, Lady Tsunade," announced Rin, one of the attending medics. "It's coming along nicely."

The blonde Sannin moaned once more before finally delivering the baby. The hospital clock read 12:00 am.

"It's a boy!" crowed Shizune. Shizune was the niece of Tsunade's dead fiancé Dan and the Sannin's apprentice.

After Dan died, Tsunade had sunk into a chronic depression that lasted until Jiraiya came to the rescue. A few years later, Tsunade finally moved on and Jiraiya finally popped the question. The two Sannin were married by the Hokage in a public ceremony that was attended by many of Konoha's clan heads.

Tsunade reached out to carry her new son. "Let me see him," she murmured weakly. Jiraiya peered down to get a good look at his offspring as well. The baby had a shock of spiky, blond hair, and bore some sort of semblance to Tsunade's late brother Nawaki or Jiraiya's distant cousin and student, the Yondaime.

"What do we name him?" asked Shizune.

"How about, Konohamaru?" suggested the old man.

Tsunade frowned at him. "Save it for your own grandson, Sensei."

"How about Naruto?" mused Jiraiya.

Tsunade glared at her husband. "I know ramen addiction runs deep in your side of your family, but we are not naming our son after a fishcake."

"I'm not naming him after a fishcake," countered Jiraiya. "I'm naming him after the hero of my first novel. Plus 'Naruto' has a dual meaning. It could be the so-called fishcake you were referring to, but it could also mean maelstrom. His name takes the second meaning. It'll strike fear into the hearts of his-"

"He's just a baby, you idiot!" screeched Tsunade, bashing her fist onto Jiraiya's skull.

Just then, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze entered the room. His face bore a strange expression that was a cross of discovery and regret.

"I have good news and bad news," he said. "I found a way to defeat the Kyuubi-"

Cheers erupted in the small hospital room. "-but it requires a human newborn as a catalyst."

The room suddenly fell silent. Jiraiya stepped forward. "You're not going to-"

Minato bowed his head. "I have no choice, Sensei. It's the only way. I have to use the Shiki Fuuin."

"But it's suicide!" protested Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I'm sorry Lord Sarutobi, but it must be done. Tsunade and Jiraiya's son is our only hope."

Tsunade clutched the baby closer to her chest. "Does it have to be my baby?"

"With all due respect, Lady Tsunade, this is for the greater good of Konoha. The needs of the many have always outweighed the needs of the one. I must have him."

Reluctantly, Tsunade handed her son to the Yondaime, and broke down into Jiraiya and Shizune's arms.

* * *

The Kyuubi was gone and so was the Yondaime. The fox had been sealed into the newborn and the Yondaime had been taken away by the Shinigami. The battlefield was now strangely quiet, except for the sounds of a baby crying.

"There he is!" exclaimed Jiraiya, rushing into the scene with Sarutobi right behind him.

The baby was lying among the debris, the fresh seal glowing red around his navel and whisker marks marring his once-flawless face. Around him were the bodies of several Konoha shinobi.

The Toad Sage picked up his crying son, cradling him to his chest. "Shh… It's all right, son. Nothing will hurt you. Never again…"

* * *

"You want me to WHAT!?" Jiraiya exclaimed. The volume of his voice woke up his sleeping son and Tsunade rushed to comfort him. She glared at her husband.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. "I've told you time and time again, I'm getting to old for this. The mantle of Hokage is already too much for this old geezer. But you- You're at the prime of your life, and with the added bonus of being my student; you'll make an excellent Godaime."

"But I'm really busy with the _Icha Icha_ series with it becoming a hit and all. And the spy network…"

Sarutobi turned a weary gaze on his second student. "Of course… How about you, Tsunade?"

"Do you really expect that I could balance the role of busy young mother, hospital director, and Hokage? I don't think so…"

The Sandaime felt his spirits sink. By the looks of things, he was coming out of retirement.

"Um… Sensei…"

Sarutobi turned to face Tsunade, who had had a slightly worried look on her face. He prompted her to continue.

"About Naruto and the Kyuubi… What do we do about it?"

Sarutobi pulled out his pipe and lit it. "So far, the only people who know what happened are you and me. And I'm asking you this, because you're the boy's parents- Should we tell the rest of the villagers?"

"Can't we just keep the whole damn business hush-hush?" said Jiraiya. "God knows what the villagers might do if they find out the fox isn't dead."

Sarutobi lowered his pipe and looked at his other student.

"I agree with my husband, Sensei. I don't think the village will take this too well if we tell them."

"All right then, this will now be an S-class secret. No one is to know about Naruto's _tenant_ without getting the approval from the three of us. Naruto himself will only be told about his tenant when he is old enough."

* * *

The next eighteen months were the most painful for Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto had a huge appetite, high lung capacity, could beat an Energizer battery in energy output, and enough curiosity to kill every cat in existence.

"NARUTO, NO!"

Tsunade sighed as she scooped up the boy away from the stairs. The baby gurgled and laughed. "Orange Kaa-san!"

"Permission to take him?" asked a certain white-haired Sannin, as he leaned on a door jamb.

"Permission granted." Tsunade gave him the boy, who cheered. "Ero Tou-san!" he giggled.

Jiraiya frowned as Tsunade and Shizune snickered at his expense. "See what you get with calling me a pervert? Now even my own son calls me that."

"It's your own fault," scolded his wife. "If you didn't spend the so much time writing those cockamamie books of yours-"

"Anyway, I'll be taking him to the park. I figured the little tike needed a bit of sunshine."

"That's a good idea," said Tusnade. "There are so many chores Shizune and I have to do today."

Jiraiya chuckled. "By chores, you mean gambling? At least, the so-called cockamamie books I write can still pay off your debts."

The blonde Sannin gave her husband a playful swipe. "I don't gamble so much anymore!"

True enough, after her marriage to Jiraiya, Tsunade's gambling had lessened considerably, but she still did gamble when she had the time and money. Of course, with the title of "Legendary Sucker", she still hadn't won a single bet.

Jiraiya ducked, laughing with Naruto. "Whatever you say, hime. Say goodbye to Kaa-san, Naruto."

"Orange Kaa-san!"

Tsunade kissed her son on the forehead. "Bye sweetie. Have a good day at the park."

"What, none for me?" Jiraiya attempted to fake pout, failing miserably.

"I'll think about it," teased the blonde. The fake pout increased in duration.

Shizune's eye twitched. "Shishou, just give Uncle the kiss, so long you tell him to stop fake pouting. It's really freaking me out."

Tsunade gave a light laugh and pecked her husband on the lips. "Happy?"

"I suppose." Jiraiya grinned as he picked up Naruto's baby bag and left the room. "Have a great day, Tsu-hime."

Tsunade gave a soft smile as she waved at them. "You too. Hve fun boys."

* * *

Jiraiya was surprised when he and Naruto reached the park. "Will you look at that? It's practically Father's Day here."

True enough, fathers and their children filled the park as far as the eye could see. There were a few exceptions though, including Shippo Inuzuka's widow, Tsume who was romping in the grass with her dog and two children.

"Lord Jiraiya?"

The white-haired spymaster turned around to see Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Chouza Akimichi sitting on a bench. Playing in a nearby sandbox, were their children. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio scooted over to make room for the Sannin.

Jiraiya grunted a little as he gratefully took the seat. He set Naruto down and the little blond waddled off to the sandbox to join the trio in it.

"So… what brings you here today, Lord Jiraiya?" asked Inoichi.

"Enough with the formalities," snorted the snow-haired Sannin. "Just call me Jiraiya. I figured the boy needed some sun and air, so I took him here. What about you guys?"

"Eh… …the usual," grunted Shikaku.

"By the usual, do you mean Yoshino nagged you to come here with Shikamaru-kun?" snickered Chouza.

"Troublesome woman…"

"I come here with Ino almost everyday," said Inoichi. "She really likes it here, especially the flower patch. It's ironic, since my wife and I run a flower shop."

Chouza leaned back a little. "Speaking of wives, I wonder how Lady Tsunade is doing."

"What did I tell you about formalities?"

"Sorry. I mean, how is Tsunade doing?"

"She's fine," Jiraiya answered. "Considering I have to leave her and Naruto every two months to check up on the you-know-what (spy network)."

"She's a remarkable woman, your wife," said Inoichi, observing the sandbox with the toddlers in it. "Looking at your son, I could say he's a handful."

"He is," Jiraiya replied. "Even with my (adopted) niece Shizune assisting her with the chores and all, he could still ruffle her feathers. He's a rascal, that son of mine, but for all his faults, I'd still have him rather than one of those mindless drones from the Uchiha or Hyuuga."

"Amen to that," agreed the other three men.

* * *

Jiraiya found Tsunade and Shizune in the kitchen, making dinner. He had fed Naruto, who was currently watching _Moshi Moshi_ from his playpen in the living room.

"So… …how was it?" asked the blonde.

"It was alright," Jiraiya replied. "I ran into the Ino-Shika-Cho trio in the park today."

"What were they doing in the park, Uncle?" asked Shizune.

Jiraiya lazily poked at an apple on the fruit display. "Same thing I was doing with Naruto. They brought their kids to the park, and the boy made friends."

"I thought one year-olds didn't understand the concept of friends," said Shizune.

Tsunade sighed. Sometimes her apprentice was a bit too bookish for her own good. "Of course they don't. People just say that when small children peacefully interact with other small children." She turned to her husband. "He didn't _fight_ with anyone, did he?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Nope. That son of ours was as good as gold. Although, he had a little squabble with young Chouji Akimichi, but nothing major."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Define _squabble_."

"The boys had a little tug-of-war over the last cookie. We broke it half and gave them a half each. Moments later, they were friends again. Typical among toddlers, right?"

Tsunade gave a curt nod and continued with making dinner.

* * *

"Look at him…" Tsunade whispered, as the two Sannin went into Naruto's room to watch their sleeping son.

Jiraiya gently brushed a large hand over Naruto's blond hair. "He's just like them…" he murmured.

"Who?"

"Minato and Nawaki. I tell you Tsu-hime, our son is destined for greatness."

Tsunade turned a watery gaze at the white-haired Sannin. "Oh Jiraiya, I miss them so much! Sometimes, when I look at him, I feel that pain in my heart. The pain of loss… He practically takes after them."

Jiraiya embraced his wife. "There, there, Tsu-hime. Minato and Nawaki may have died before their dreams were accomplished, but I have a feeling that our Naruto will finish what they left undone."

The snow-haired spy looked at the sleeping Naruto once more. '_Make us proud, son_.'

* * *

A/N: Yeah… Forgive the crappy ending and sequence. I was trying really hard to make this different from _A Fox among the Hounds_. I also apologize if the characters are a bit too OOC. I tried to make them act as they would, but I realized that some of their characteristics were triggered by a certain chain of events. Changing that chain of events would somewhat alter their canon characteristics. Note that Jiraiya is less of a perv, and Tsunade doesn't drink and gambles less.

I hope you will enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed _A Fox among the Hounds_. Happy reading!

Love and peace.

N & B


	2. Friends and Fallouts

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed during the repost. I'm glad that it my story has had 179 readers and been under the favorites of 9 different people. Because of this, I will now be reuploading Chapter 2. Also, don't forget to spread the word!

**

* * *

**

All's Fair-Haired in Love and War

_Friends and Fall-outs_

* * *

For the next four years, Naruto and his parents (and occasionally Shizune) frequented Konoha Park whenever they had free time. During that duration, the young Kazama had become good friends with the Ino-Shika-Cho kids, especially Ino.

The young Yamanaka was often found in the flower patch by herself since Shikamaru and Chouji preferred to laze under a tree to munch on chips and watch clouds float by. Naruto could tell she felt left out when her two friends lounged around while she wanted to pick flowers, so he spent his time with her instead. But of course, when one's parents are two of the Densetsu no Sannin, one can only go to the park so much; which is not very often.

Consequentially, he was surprised when he found her making flower garlands with a pink-haired girl.

Naruto bounded over to the two girls. "Hi Ino! Who's your friend?" He extended a friendly hand. "Hi new kid. My name's Naruto Kazama. What's yours?"

The pinkette gave a surprised squeak and hid behind the Yamanaka girl. Ino smiled apologetically at the blond male. "This is my new friend Sakura. She's… …um… …kinda shy." She turned to the other girl and gave her a reassuring smile. "Sakura, Naruto's a friend of mine. He's really nice. Come on, give him a chance."

Sakura peered out of the human shield that was Ino and looked at the person before her. She saw a spiky-haired blond boy with a million-kilowatt smile. A smile that made one feel as if nothing bad in the world could ever happen again.

She gave him a small smile. "H-hello…" she managed.

"Let's all go play on the teeter-totter," said Ino. "That's how Naruto, Shika, Chouji, and me became such good friends."

"But there's two of you and only one of me," Naruto pointed out.

"Why don't you call Shika or Chouji over," Ino suggested. "It's not like they'll say no."

"Good idea!" Naruto ran off to his two male friends.

* * *

"Shika! Shika!"

Shikamaru lazily opened an eye. "What is it, Naruto?" he grumbled.

"Ino and Sakura are going to the teeter-totter, but I don't have a teeter-totter buddy. Do you want to be my teeter-totter buddy?"

"Sorry Naruto, I'm not in the mood today. Why don't you ask Chouji?"

The Sannin's son turned to the rotund boy. "Chouji, do you want to go on the teeter-totter?"

Chouji looked apologetic. "Sorry Naruto, I just ate. Why don't you ask Shika?"

Naruto looked like he wanted to cry. "But I just did! He told me to ask you!"

"Remember what happened last time after I ate and then went on the teeter-totter?"

Naruto nodded and cringed at the memory. He turned back to Shikamaru. "He just ate. Can't you just go with me?"

Shikamaru sighed inwardly. "Naruto, this is a park. There are tons of other kids who could be you teeter-totter buddy. Why don't you ask those kids?"

Naruto flashed him a grin before running off. "That's a great idea, Shika! Thanks!"

Shikamaru lay back down in the grass and turned his gaze back to the clouds. '_He's a good friend, but sometimes he's almost as troublesome as Ino_.'

* * *

'_Who to pick, who to pick_.' Naruto's blue eyes scanned the horizon as he searched for a seesaw buddy. He finally came across a sunglasses-clad, brown-haired boy about his age sitting all by his lonesome. '_He looks lonely; maybe he'll feel better if I invite him_.'

"Hey kid!" he chirped. "My friends and I are going to the teeter-totter, wanna join?"

The boy looked up in surprise. "You're talking to _me_?"

Naruto quirked a blond brow. "Why? Anything wrong with that?"

"I'm an Aburame. Most people usually avoid us because we have bugs in our bodies. They think we're gross and creepy."

Naruto frowned a little. "I don't think you're gross and creepy, in fact, you seem nice. If the people don't see that, then they're the gross and creepy ones."

Behind the sunglasses, the Aburame's eyes widened. This was the first time a child outside his clan approached him without running away in disgust. The blond was definitely something else.

Naruto's voice broke through the Aburame's thoughts. "So, you coming…? Er…"

"Shino. My name is Shino."

"Shino, huh? Cool name. I'm Naruto-"

"Kazama," finished Shino. "Am I correct?"

The blond nodded. "How do you know?"

"I'm the heir to the Aburame clan. Father has been teaching me all about the other clan heirs in Konoha, and I picked up a few things."

"'Kay then," said Naruto, grabbing Shino's hand. "Now that we know each other, let's go play."

* * *

Ino peered into the multitude of other children in the park and she still could find the other blond. Beside her, Sakura timidly fiddled with a blade of grass. Shikamaru and Chouji had already gone home, as their parents still had other things to do.

"Did you find him?" asked the nervous pinkette.

Ino shook her head. "No. I wonder what's taking him so-"

"I'm back!" chirped a familiar yet endearing voice.

Ino let out the breath she had been holding for a while. "Took you long enough. Who's your companion?"

"Oh yeah, Sakura, Ino, meet Shino. Shino, this is Sakura-" Naruto pointed to the pinkette. "-and this is Ino." He pointed to the platinum blonde. "Hey, that rhymes! Shino. Ino. Shino. Ino. This is kinda cool!" Beside Ino, Sakura giggled.

Ino appeared pensive. "Shino? As in Shino Aburame?" The aforementioned boy nodded. "I-I think I hear my daddy calling. Maybe we'll play next time. Bye!"

Naruto, Shino and Sakura stared as Ino disappeared into the crowd of people. "Did you hear anyone call Ino?" Sakura asked. Both Naruto and Shino shook their heads.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked. "I never saw Ino act like that before." Sakura was just as baffled and Shino simply said nothing.

The three children ended up playing in the sandbox until Sakura's mother came by and took her home. By then, Naruto had become fast friends with Shino and Sakura, learning a little bit about both of them. Naruto played with Shino a little while longer until Shino's father, Shibi came to pick him up. After seeing off his new friend, Naruto skipped over to his parents.

"Hey there gaki," greeted his mother. "Did you have fun?"

Naruto gave her a cherubic grin. "I sure did! I made two new friends, a girl named Sakura Haruno, and a boy named Shino Aburame. They were really nice! Sakura was already friends with Ino when I met her and I met Shino when Shika and Chouji didn't want to play and I had to look for a new teeter-totter buddy…"

The younger blond prattled on about his day, but what he spoke next amazed his parents. "Mommy, Daddy, I can't help but think about Ino. She was acting funny."

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade turned around to face their son.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"First, she wanted to play on the seesaw. Then I brought Shino. Then she said her dad was calling when he wasn't, and then she ran off. It's like she doesn't like him." The four-year-old pouted in contemplation. "Come to think of it, when I found Shino, no one was playing with him. Do the other kids hate him or something?"

The Kazama couple looked at each other before sharing a sigh. Tsunade bent down to Naruto's height. "You see Naru-chan, the Aburame clan fights with bugs-"

"I don't see how that makes other kids not like Shino," Naruto cut in. "He's one of the nicest kids I know. Besides I think the 'fighting with bugs' thing is cool. That's what I told Shino."

Tsunade frowned at being interrupted, but continued anyway. "But the bugs live in them. Shino, like most of the other Aburames, is a living hive for these special beetles."

"I still think those kids are dumb for not liking Shino," Naruto stated. "Just because he has a bunch of bugs in him doesn't make him a bad guy."

Jiraiya got over the initial shock of his son's empathy, and dismissively shook his head. "That's just how people are, gaki. They're just naturally prejudiced to things that are different."

* * *

When Shibi Aburame came to pick up his son, he was surprised to see Shino _playing _with the Kazama boy. Normally, the younger Aburame just sat by himself while the other children played past him. Despite the stoic facade shown by most Aburame, paternal instinct told Shibi that his son was lonely and wanted friends. But today was different. Today, Shino was playing with someone and the aura of loneliness around him had slightly diminished.

"I see you made a friend," noted Shibi in his quiet monotone.

"Yes, Father. His name is Naruto Kazama."

Shibi knew who Naruto was, but he decided play along with Shino. "Really? What's he like?"

"He's very kind, Father. He doesn't mind the bugs at all."

Shibi noticed that Shino's tone had a notch of achievement. It was as if the boy felt that making a friend had overcome the loneliness that had long hounded him. '_You have done well Naruto Kazama. You have just earned yourself a lifelong alliance with the Aburame_.'

* * *

"Hey Naruto! Want to play?" Ino skipped over to the swings.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and continued swinging, deliberately ignoring her.

"Naruto? Earth to Naruto? Play with meeeeeeeee!"

Naruto glared at the other blonde. "I'm not playing with you Ino Yamanaka!"

Naruto had just used Ino's full name. That meant he was angry with her. Ino frowned. Well, two could play it that way. "Why don't you want to play with me, Naruto _Kazama_?" she asked, arms akimbo.

"Hurts when people turn away from you doesn't it, Ino?"

Ino was confused. "What?"

"I figured out what you did with Shino! He wanted to play with us and you left as soon as you found out who he was. Do you remember?"

"Well, he's gross!" Ino retorted. "I don't want his creepy crawlies getting all over me!"

"Well, guess what Ino," Naruto huffed, jumping off the swings. "Shino and I don't like your meanness getting all over us either. I'm outta here."

Ino ran after her fellow blond. "Come back here, Naruto Kazama! Come back here or we're not friends anymore."

Naruto fixed her with the iciest glare any four-year-old could muster. "You don't want to be friends anymore, Yamanaka? Done and done. From now on, we're no longer friends." Those words being said, the bond of friendship between Naruto Kazama and Ino Yamanaka were broken.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this chapter has a sadder ending than its original counterpart. Consider it as my first attempt at angst. Also, Ino seemed too sweet in the original version, which of course, is OOC for her. I feel that this rewrite might bring more sparks between Naruto and Ino's relationship. I hope this answers your question Hakkyou no Yami.

P.S.: Pairings from the original version are still valid for this fic.

Please R & R!

N & B


	3. Quid Pro Quo

A/N: Here's another update guys! I was inspired, so I decided to work on _All's Fair-haired in Love and War _for a while. Don't worry about _A Fox among the Hounds_ though; I'm just a tad bit stuck.

Now on with the saga!

**

* * *

**

All's Fair-haired in Love and War

_Quid Pro Quo_

* * *

"Look at you, gaki," Tsunade stated fondly as she gave her son the once-over. "One minute, you're in diapers, and now, you're going to the Academy, all grown-up."

"I look like a dork," seven-year-old Naruto grumbled, pulling at the sweater his mother made him wear.

Tsunade glared at her son tugging at his sweater. "You take that sweater off, you die."

Naruto instantly stopped shrugging off the sweater. Hell definitely hath no fury like one's mother mad.

"Besides," continued the blonde medic. "I think you look dignified in a very cute manner."

Jiraiya poked his head into the room, a cup of coffee in one hand. "Everyone ready?"

Naruto picked up his book bag."Yeah, Ero-Tousan. I'm ready."

A tic formed on the Toad Sage's temple. "Stop calling me that!"

"Maybe I will… when Tonton learns to fly!" Naruto cheekily replied. "Ow! Hey! Leggo!" he protested as his father angrily pulled at both his cheeks.

Tsunade sighed and yanked at Jiraiya and Naruto's ears. "Stop it, you two," she scolded. "You…" she yanked harder at Jiraiya's ear. "…should start being a positive role model and stop peeking at people when they're in the bath."

Naruto snickered at the sight of his father getting scolded until his mother also yanked at _his_ ear.

"It's not that funny, Mr. Smart-mouth. You'd better learn to respect-"

A sudden crash cut the Slug Sannin in mid-sermon. Tonton came running into the room, dropping a sheaf of chewed-up papers on the floor before running out into the kitchen. She was immediately trailed by Shizune who gave her family a rushed greeting before going after the roly-poly pig.

Jiraiya bent over and picked up the chewed-up mess Tonton had left. "Hmm? What's this?" Upon closer inspection, recognition immediately dawned on the spymaster's expression. He hurriedly rushed out of the room, tailing after his"niece" and Tsunade's pet.

"ARGH! MY MANUSCRIPT! TONTON, WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'LL BE MORE THAN ROASTED ON A SPIT!"

At the remark, Tsunade instantly went after her husband. "No one's going to be roasted on a spit!" Another crash, then a surprised squeal. "**Jiraiya Kazama, lay off my pig**!!!"

Naruto sighed and went in to help his parents and "cousin". Mornings like these were pretty much common in his household.

* * *

After their morning hi-jinks, everyone was finally ready. Tsunade and Jiraiya went to accompany their son to school, while Shizune (and Tonton) went to the hospital to check on the latest reports.

Not long after, the Kazama family finally reached the Academy gates where flocks of children would be seen with at least one or both of their parents.

"Look! Look! Look!" cried Naruto, pointing at each familiar face he saw. "There's Shino! And Shika! And-"

"Naruto! Don't shout!" Tsunade scolded, tugging at her son's sweater. "And don't point!"

"Now," she continued. "While you're in class, I want you to behave, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Naruto affirmed.

"And _respect_ the teacher," Jiriaya interjected.

"And pay attention," said Tsunade.

"And be nice to the other children," added Jiraiya.

Just then, Ino and her father passed by the Kazama family. Upon meeting each other, Naruto blew a raspberry at her, to which Ino responded by sticking her tongue out at him. The Kazama boy was immediately punched in the head by both his parents. "And most importantly, _stop harassing Inoichi's girl_!" they yelled in unison.

"And to think that you two were friends, not so long ago," Tsunade noted.

"That was a long time ago in a galaxy far away," Naruto muttered, rubbing on his lumps. "Plus, she's such a nag. Yesterday, I was with Chouji and Shino, and she had the nerve to comment on Chouji's eating. His eating! Doesn't she know how to mind her own beeswax?"

"Why don't you just follow Shino's example when she starts nagging and ignore her?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto shook his head. "Tried that once. It didn't work. Her mouth and presence is just too big for that."

Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh and rubbed at her temples. "Just do what we told you and stay out of trouble."

"Fine," Naruto huffed. "But I'm not promising anything. See you at home, Mom and Dad!" He waved at his parents as he ran off to join his friends.

Jiraiya and Tsunade started for home. "Think he'll stay out of trouble?" Jiraiya asked.

"Knowing him, I don't think so," Tsunade replied. "_Trouble_ and _Naruto_ are almost always found in the same sentence."

* * *

"You seem to be rather enthusiastic today," noted Shino. "You're even more hyper than usual."

"I can't help it," Naruto replied. "I've been looking forward to go to the Academy since forever. This is the day that we get to learn some really kick-butt moves. Doesn't that excite you?"

"Not really," mumbled Shino.

"Would it kill you to live a little?" said Naruto. "You can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. You should really take it easy and smell the flowers once in a while."

"If he's going to smell some flowers, he'd better not be going to my shop," Ino cut in.

Naruto scowled at his ex-friend. "Shut up, Ino. No one was even talking to you. And FYI, _your dad_ owns the flower shop."

"Ah, the munchkin speaks."

Naruto's right hand twitched into a fist. "You're lucky you're a girl, Yamanaka, 'cause if you were a boy, I'd break your face in."

"Naruto, let's just go," said Shino, tugging at his best friend's arm.

Flashing an apologetic look at Naruto and Shino, Sakura led Ino away to the other side of the room where they sat in front of Shikamaru and Chouji, and behind a sullen-looking boy with spiky, black hair.

Naruto and Shino followed suit and sat behind a brown-haired boy with red triangular markings and a dark-haired girl with pale eyes.

"Alright class, settle down," said the teacher, as he came in to the room. He was a brown-haired man of medium height with a scar on his nose and a spiky ponytail very much in the style of Shikamaru. If he had a lazy aura about him, he would have passed off as one of the Nara clan members.

"Welcome to the Konoha Ninja Academy," said the Chuunin in a crisp voice. "Here we aim to nurture your growth in an able member of the Konoha shinobi corps. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your instructor for the next six years."

The first thing Iruka did as a teacher was to have the class introduce themselves one by one. It turned out that that particular batch of students held the offspring of some of the most renowned ninja clans in Konoha. There was an Ino-Shika-Cho, from the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi families, respectively; an Aburame, and an Inuzuka; and to top it all off, a Senju-Kazama, Uchiha, and Hyuuga, the last three bearing the proud name of the Noble Clans on their shoulders. It looked like a most promising batch of incoming rookies.

The rest of the morning had Iruka giving an orientation on what the next six years of Academy was all about. It was followed by the scarred Chuunin giving a lecture on the shinobi life and what it entailed.

Morning rolled into noon, and it was finally lunchtime. Children cheered as they ran to eat their lunches under the shade trees. Naruto and Shino were just about to enjoy their bento boxes under the cool shade of an elm tree, when someone called out to them.

"Hey," said the voice. "Anyone else sitting here?"

Shino and Naruto looked up to see the brown-haired boy who had identified himself as an Inuzuka. Behind him was the Hyuuga girl.

"No," Naruto replied. "You can join us if you want to."

"Thanks," said the Inuzuka, plopping right next to Naruto. "The name's Kiba and this is my friend Hinata." At the mention of her name, the Hyuuga girl blushed and gave a light nod in acknowledgment as she took her seat beside Kiba.

"I'm Naruto," said the blond. "And this guy beside me is Shino."

"Pleased to meet you both," said Shino.

"It's really hard to find a good spot today," Kiba remarked. "The whole place is swamped with kids, especially first-years. I wouldn't mind sitting by Uchiha; but he's just swamped with fangirls. The blonde one was the worst. She was like a watchdog when it came to that Uchiha."

"I hope you don't mind my asking," Naruto supplied. "But did she have short blond hair in a side bang and wore a yellow blouse, a purple skirt, and hairclips perchance?"

Kiba was impressed by the dead-on description. "Yeah! That's the one! You know her or something?"

"Not really," Naruto replied. "Just her reputation as the world's biggest nag."

"Harsh, man," muttered the Inuzuka.

By the end of lunch, Naruto and Shino had become fast friends with Kiba and Hinata. Kiba was very much like Naruto, except that he had a wilder streak to his personality. Hinata was quiet like Shino, but she was also very shy, whilst Shino could speak his mind.

As the class bell rang and everyone dragged themselves back to class, Naruto found himself bumping into someone at the door. Looking at who it was, his expression immediately hardened.

"Ladies first, Kazama," said Ino, elbowing the Sannin's son.

"I'd move over," scoffed Naruto, elbowing back. "But I don't think you're much of a lady, much less a human being."

Ino glowered at the insult. "Say that again?"

"Ya heard me," said Naruto.

The other children looked at the brouhaha by the door and began crowding around the two blonds.

One by one, starting with Kiba, they started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" But before things could get physical, Iruka came in.

"What is going here?"

Naruto and Ino looked up to see the scarred Chuunin scowling down at them. The pointed their fingers at each other. "He/she started it!" they shouted in unison.

Iruka rubbed at the migraine that was threatening to come. "I don't care who started what, but since this is your first day, I'm willing to let this slide. But if I ever see something like this again, you're both getting detention. Is that clear?"

The two blonds nodded and gave each other a quick glare before heading off into class.

* * *

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?" said Shino as he and Naruto walked home after school.

"It's not my fault. She's evil incarnate, I tell you!" Naruto replied.

"That's not what you said when you introduced me to her," said Shino.

"That was before she became such a snob," muttered the blond, slinging his backpack higher.

"Whatever you say," answered Shino, not wanting to open up old wounds.

* * *

"Geez Ino, you and Naruto can be so troublesome sometimes," Shikamaru groused as he walked home with Ino, Chouji, and Sakura.

"Well, he's the one that starts it!" Ino protested.

"I'd beg to differ," piped up Sakura. "Sometimes, it's your doing. You nag and snipe at him, and he returns fire. Rule of quid pro quo, Ino, what goes around comes around."

"Not my fault Kazama's so lame, always hanging out with that Aburame," Ino retorted. "He ought to stick with Sasuke-kun, he could learn a thing or two from him."

"He _is_ pretty cool," admitted Sakura.

"Ha. See?" Ino gloated. "That's why I think Kazama should be friends with him instead of Aburame. Then he'd also be cool."

"I think Shino is cool," remarked Chouji. "I've never seen him loose it. Naruto's cool too. I like him the way he is."

Ino glared at her tubby friend. "Aburame is creepy, Sasuke-kun is cool, and Kazama is a dweeb. End of story."

"Whatever you say," said Shikamaru. '_Troublesome blonds and their troublesome feud_.'

* * *

A/N: And that was Chapter 3. I hope you like it. Don't forget to R & R, and remember kids, like Sakura said, what goes around, comes around.

Note: About the "Jiraiya Kazama" statement, you have to remember that Canon!Jiraiya does not have a surname. I simply used Minato's popular fan-name of Kazama to give him one. This Jiraiya is somewhat different to Canon!Jiraiya. Also, see Chapter 1 for Jiraiya's biological relationship to Minato.

Another note: **Quid pro quo**: It's Latin for a tit for tat; or in modern terms- right back at ya.

Yet another note: As for Naruto and Ino's attitude towards each other, it's pretty much self-explanatory among seven-year-olds.

Happy reading!

N & B


	4. Naruto and the Kage Bunshin

A/N: Again I apologize for not updating for so long, but I have been focusing most of my energy to _A Fox among the Hounds_, and also, it's wasn't that easy to write another version of the Genin Exams/ Mizuki's Betrayal, without ripping off someone else. Most importantly, I didn't want a clone of _A Fox among the Hound_'s Chapter 3.

Anyway, enjoy the fourth chapter of _All's Fair-haired in Love and War_.

**

* * *

All's Fair-haired in Love and War**

_Naruto and the Kage Bunshin_

* * *

"Come back here you crazy kids!" A group of angry Chuunin and Jonin could be seen chasing three boys carrying cans of paint down the streets of Konoha.

"You'll have to catch us first!" jeered a brown-haired boy with a white puppy on his head and red triangular markings down his cheeks.

"I'll get you yet!" screamed one Tokujo as he lunged towards the boy nearest him- a rambunctious blond with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Oops! Too slow!" laughed the blond boy as he dodged away. "You'd have to try better than that."

"Could you tell me again why I was roped into your hair-brained scheme?" huffed the tallest boy- a brunette with sunglasses concealing his eyes.

"Because you need to lighten up!" explained the blond. "Have you ever noticed that we no longer need a dictionary to converse with you?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Come on Shino," said the dog boy. "Live a little will ya. It's no fun to be a wet blanket like Neji or Sasuke."

"I see your point," said the boy called Shino. "But was it really necessary to ditch morning assembly for this? It's Genin Exam Day."

"Abso-positively," chirped the blond. "They never do anything but yak about the same stuff week after week anyway. And besides, the test isn't until later. Now let's get to more important business and ditch these tossers!"

Acting quickly, the three boys ducked into a nearby alley and activated a cloaking jutsu, concealing them from their pursuers.

As soon as the mob had gone a distance, the three boys stepped out, hoping to get back to school without being noticed. However luck was not on their side when they came upon the fuming face of one Iruka Umino accompanied with a less-than-happy Tsume Inuzuka and Kuromaru, Shibi Aburame, and Jiraiya Kazama and Tsunade Senju-Kazama.

The three boys paled at the sight of their irate parents and teacher. '_We are so busted_.'

* * *

"…defacing the Hokage Monument… Don't you know that's vandalism? You could be arrested and beaten for that!" ranted the scarred Chuunin.

Iruka and the Kazama, Aburame, and Inuzuka families were currently in the conference room discussing the actions of the three boys and the consequences that would follow it.

"Aw… Come on!" whined Kiba Inuzuka. "It was just a harmless prank. It's not like anyone had gotten hurt."

"That is beside the point!" scolded Tsume, yanking down on her son's ear. "You are the clan heir so I suggest you start acting like one!"

"What Tsume-san says is very true," said Shibi in his monotonous voice. "I'm very disappointed with you Shino."

Shino did not say anything, but quietly bowed his head.

"…and Naruto…" said Iruka, his eyes stopping at the blond boy. "While you're an excellent student, I wish you would refrain from all these prank runs. It's not a good image for a boy of your upbringing."

"But I hate acting like a stiff," Naruto argued. "It's so lame!" He was immediately silenced by a pair of fists form his parents.

"Shut it, gaki!" snapped his mother. "What you did was very disrespectful to your great-grandfather, great-great-uncle, and your paternal uncle!"

"Wow, that's something coming from the hag who got plastered over their offertory sake with her toady husband."

"Why you little-" yelled both Sannin, marching over to their son, fingers ready to wring his neck.

"HELP!" Naruto squealed as his parents chased him around the room. "Iruka-senseiiiiiii!"

Iruka rubbed at his temples and nose-bridge as he, Shibi, and Tsume went over to calm the Kazamas.

* * *

After the little scene at the conference room, Iruka ushered the three boys back to their class whereas the parents went back to their usual duties. As they entered the room, the other students were already hard at work on their test papers. They looked up, some indifferent, others amused, some rather irritated.

Shino and Kiba shot a glare at Naruto. "I thought you said they weren't going to start until later."

"I guess I miscalculated," the blond replied sheepishly. Shino and Kiba rolled their eyes at the lame excuse.

"Okay boys," said Iruka. "Go to your seats and work on your test. You have forty-five minutes before pencils down." They boys nodded and complied.

* * *

For Naruto and Shino the written test was a relative breeze. Shino was naturally smart, and Naruto was constantly drilled by his mother to do well in school. Kiba had a harder time, but he managed to survive.

It was now time for the practical part of the exam. This year's practical exam required the examinees to perform the three basic ninja arts- the Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi. While examinees were usually called alphabetically, this time it was reversed; starting with the last name on the list. Therefore, the first student to perform was Ino Yamanaka.

The chatty blonde performed all three ninja arts with ease. Soon after that, she received her forehead protector from Iruka and his co-teacher Mizuki. "Beat that, losers," she whispered as she passed by Shino, Kiba, and Naruto.

"Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh ne," Naruto mimicked. "Man, is she annoying!"

"Just count to ten, Naruto," Shino advised. "No use losing your cool over her."

"Gotcha." Mentally counting to ten, the blond took a deep breath and released the negative energy as he exhaled.

"Feeling better?" Shino inquired.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered. "Thanks man."

"Anytime."

After Ino, the next student to perform was Sasuke Uchiha. For some strange reason, Naruto and Sasuke never got along. Kiba once theorized that it was because of the long-standing rivalry between the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan, by whom Naruto was descended from maternally. However, the theory was busted when Shino pointed out that Sasuke's mother, Mikoto and Tsunade were colleagues and very good friends.

The Uchiha performed the required techniques flawlessly. After receiving his forehead protector, he went back to his seat, ignoring the adoring looks his fangirls sent him.

After several more kids, it was Shikamaru's turn. He performed the techniques, but he did it so haphazardly, he nearly failed.

Five students later, it was finally Naruto's turn. He performed the Kawarimi and Henge with no problems, but what really took the cake was the Bunshin. Instead of using the normal hand seals for Bunshin, the blond was using a completely different set.

"**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!" There was burst of smoke, and as it cleared, standing right next to Naruto were _three perfect clones_!

Everyone's jaws pretty much dropped to the ground. "Naruto, how did you know such a high-level jutsu?" Iruka asked, surprised.

Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug. "I couldn't get the Bunshin right no matter how hard I tried. Mom said I was inserting too much chakra, and taught me some chakra control techniques to minimize the chakra output, but that still didn't work. So when dad came home, I took the problem to him and he taught me this as a substitute; besides, they never did specify what kind of Bunshin I was supposed to use."

Iruka and Mizuki shared a look. The blond had them floored right there. There were three perfect clones, and solid ones at that. They passed the verdict.

"Naruto Kazama, pass."

"YES!" Naruto cheered as he got his forehead protector. "Go me, go me. It's my birthday, it's my birthday. Who's da man? It's me. Uh-huh!" he sang as he victory-danced his way to his seat. "In yo face, Yamanaka!" he laughed, pointing a finger into Ino's face.

In response, Ino gave him an annoyed that sounded like a harrumph.

After everyone had received their headbands, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba got ready to leave and celebrate with their families, but instead were pulled back by Iruka.

"Not so fast, boys," said the scarred Chuunin. "You still have some unfinished business to take care of." He nudged his head at the direction of the Hokage Monument, still covered in paint.

"But we were gonna party tonight," protested Kiba.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you went on with your monkeyshines," said Tsume as she entered with the other parents carrying rags, buckets, brushes, and paint thinner.

"Do we really have to?" Naruto whined.

"Do you want to see the light of day?" Tsunade threatened.

"Alright, alright!" said the blond, grabbing a bucket, a rag, and a can of paint thinner. "Sheesh…"

* * *

"Geez Naruto," yanked Kiba as he viciously scrubbed at a mark on the Shodai's face. "This is all your fault. Ya had to think of this prank on this very day."

"You're the one who joined in like a retarded baboon," Naruto retorted, dabbing a thinner-soaked rag on the Yondaime's nose.

"You know I can't resist a good prank," Kiba yowled.

"Then it would be logical if you take it like a man," said Shino. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can go home and celebrate."

"Amen to that," Naruto and Kiba chorused, scrubbing as fast as they could.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru said their goodbyes and went on home to celebrate their Genin-hood, with Naruto going home with Iruka, as the Chuunin had been invited to the party.

"I'm home!" Naruto called. "And we have company!"

No answer.

"Hello?" called the blond. "Mom? Dad? 'Zune-neechan?"

Still no answer.

"Oink!"

"Tonton?" Naruto looked down to see his mother's "other baby" squealing and running around in circles.

"Oink, oink, oink, squee!"

"What is it, girl?" asked the puzzled blond as he and Iruka followed the pig into the kitchen.

As they entered, they were shocked and horrified to find the other members of the Kazama family slumped over the kitchen table. Before each of them was a half-filled bowl of sake.

Naruto ran towards the figures, trying to shake them back into consciousness. "Mom! Dad! 'Zune! Wake up! Wake up!"

Despite the veritable racket the blond was stirring, his parents and cousin remained unconscious. Tears began to well up into Naruto's eyes. "Iruka-sensei… What's wrong with them? Are they dead?"

Iruka placed a hand in front of Tsunade's nose. He felt a slight draft. "No… They're very much alive Naruto, but it seems that they've been influenced by a very powerful sleeping drug."

"But who'd do such a thing?" asked the blond.

Just as he spoke, there was a crash from the Kazama Armory where they kept the clan scrolls from the Kazama, Senju, and Namikaze families.

Running to the source of the noise, Naruto and Iruka found a lone shinobi digging around the vaults. But it wasn't just any shinobi, it was _Mizuki_!

"Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded. "Why?"

The silver-haired Chuunin cackled a malice-filled laugh. "You think I actually had any loyalties to these backwoods that you call a village? So far, it has only been worth the arsenal of jutsu at its disposal, but once I clean it out, this dump will be even worth less than a pigsty!"

Naruto and Iruka shared a horrified look as Mizuki raved on. "Once I deliver these scrolls to _him_, I shall soon have the power and glory that I have long been denied!"

By the end of his speech, Naruto was shaking. "Y-you… You PSYCHO!" he screamed, lunging towards the traitor. "How dare you do this to my family!"

"Ah… Easy pickings," Mizuki sneered, as he hurled a Fuuma shuriken at the blond.

"Naruto, LOOK OUT!" yelled Iruka, pushing the blond aside.

The giant shuriken connected with the scarred Chuunin's side and he collapsed on top of the blond, bleeding and in excruciating pain.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto cried.

"Na…ru…to…" gasped Iruka, passing out from the pain and blood loss.

Naruto stood up to face Mizuki. As he did, a strange crimson aura began to flare out from him. "You've gone to far, teme! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**!"

There was a cloud of smoke, but instead of a dozen or so clones, there were about two hundred clones. They jumped onto the traitor, beating him to a bloody pulp.

* * *

"Ugh… My head…" groaned Jiraiya, clutching his temples.

"What happened?" asked Shizune, looking a bit bleary.

"Dad! Mom! 'Zune!" Naruto screamed, running to his family. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"Yes, yes, we're fine," snapped Tsunade. "But could someone tell me what's going on? And why are there ANBU running all around my house?"

"I believe I could answer that," said Iruka said as he walked in, supported by a dog-masked ANBU.

"Iruka-san, you're injured," said Shizune, walking over. "Let me heal you."

"Thank you, Miss Shizune," replied the scarred teacher.

Somewhere in the back, a couple of barely audible growls erupted from the throats of a male ANBU in a monkey mask and a female ANBU in a snake mask, but they were quickly silenced by another male ANBU in a rat mask.

"Anyway," said Iruka. "You, Lord Jiraiya, and Lady Tsunade had been drugged through some tainted sake, which explains why the three of you were asleep. Fortunately, it was a common drug and you already have been administered with the antidote."

"Who's the dirty punk?" growled Jiraiya. "I'll skin 'im!"

"It was Mizuki-teme, dad," Naruto chattered excitedly. "But don't worry about him; I already took care of that. You should've seen it, I made two hundred Kage Bunshins and-"

"Gaki," Tsunade growled. "What did I tell you about respecting your elders and making up stories?"

"It's the truth, Lady Tsunade," said Iruka, coming to Naruto's defense. "Mizuki was the one who drugged you and injured me, and Naruto was the one who took him down in our defense." As he spoke, a pair of ANBU dragged a chained-up Mizuki out of the Kazama Armory.

"He broke in to the Armory?!" exclaimed Tsunade, cracking her knuckles.

The beaten traitor upon hearing the crack of the Sannin's knuckles broke down into a sobbing, screaming wreck.

"Uh… I don't think that's necessary Tsu-hime," said Jiraiya, steering his wife away from the sight. "It seems like the gaki already beat him up for the both of us."

"Well, that's our gaki," said Tsunade, putting a hand on her husband's chest. "Tough as nails and as hard as a rock- a true Senju-Kazama through and through."

Naruto popped in right between his parents, sporting a cheeky grin. "You'd better _believe it_!"

* * *

A/N: There you go, folks! Another chapter by yours truly. I hope my tweaking of the pilot _Naruto_ episode doesn't bother you.

Anyway, here are some things I'd like to explain:

**Kiba and Shino**: While Shino is **Naruto's main best friend**, Kiba plays the role of **Naruto's other best friend**. So technically, they're like The Three Amigos, The Three Musketeers, or Disney's Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

**Mikoto Uchiha**: She's pretty much alive and well, and is a medic and friend of Tsunade's.

See you soon!

JW


	5. Sensei

A/N: Yeah, I know I said I was going to take a little break, but I was just inspired at the moment. So without further ado, here's Chapter 5!

**

* * *

**

All's Fair-haired in Love and War

_Sensei_

* * *

"Good morning Naruto," greeted Chouji as the blond entered Iruka's class that day, sporting new clothes. Naruto was wearing a black and orange short-sleeved jacket over a fishnet shirt and a pair of baggy orange pants. A pair of black fingerless gloves adorned his hands.

"Mmph," mumbled the blond in reply, as he threw himself into the nearest seat and promptly closed his eyes.

"You do know that you're sitting next to Sasuke, right?" Shikamaru pointed out, motioning to the glaring raven beside the Sannin's son.

"Doesn't matter…" yawned Naruto. "Too tired…" Beside him, the Uchiha quirked a curious brow.

"What happened anyway?" Shino asked.

"Couldn't sleep much," yawned the blond, drifting off. "Too excited…" In seconds, he was fast asleep.

"Should we wake him?" whispered Chouji.

Shino shook his head. "No. Leave him be."

'_And with Naruto out like a light, I can finally seat right next to my Hinata-chan_.' Inner Shino rubbed his hands with glee.

"Is this seat taken?" asked Shino, pointing to the seat next to Hinata.

"No…" squeaked the young Hyuuga.

Shino blushed ever so lightly. "So you won't mind if I sit here?"

A similar blush stained Hinata's cheeks a light pink. "Not at all…"

After a while, the classroom door slammed open and Ino and Sakura came in arguing about something trivial.

"HEY!" Ino screeched, stomping over to the sleeping Naruto. "Wake up and get off that seat. I want to sit there!"

"Ino, hush up," grumbled Sakura as she took her seat beside Kiba and Akamaru. "Can't you see he's tired?"

"Yeah Ino, stop being so troublesome and cut him some slack," Shikamaru grumbled from his seat beside Chouji.

Ino was about to retort when the door opened again and Iruka stepped into the classroom.

The scarred Chuunin gave an exasperated sigh upon seeing Ino and Naruto at odds once more. "Ino, sit down," he ordered, using his best "teacher voice". "And Sasuke, please wake Naruto up."

"But…" Ino protested, whereas Sasuke gave Iruka a look that said, "Why should I?"

A tic began to form on Iruka's temple. "You," he pointed to Ino. "Sit down. You…" he pointed to Sasuke. "Wake him up," he pointed to Naruto.

Sasuke begrudgingly shook the blond awake. At first, Naruto was peeved to have his precious nap disturbed by the Uchiha, but upon seeing Iruka, his annoyance disappeared, as he did not want to get into any more trouble for the day.

Ino made an annoyed sound and sat next to some random girl as she and the rest of the class listened to Iruka with the morning announcements.

"Alrighty class," said Iruka. "Before we begin announce the team assignments, I'd like to point out this year's Rookie of the year in accordance of the Genin Exams." He unrolled a scroll. "And this year's Rookie of the Year is…" Suddenly, he stopped short and laxed his grip, inadvertently dropping the scroll to the ground.

"Well. This is a rather unprecedented event," said Iruka, picking up the scroll. "For the first time in the history of the Konoha Ninja Academy, we have _two_ Rookies of the Year! Congratulations Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Kazama!"

Cheers erupted in the classroom as the other students congratulated the two top-notchers. But Ino was none too pleased.

"Sensei," she complained, marching right next to Naruto. "He can't possibly a Rookie of the Year! Sasuke-kun is so much better than him in every way!"

"Will you shut it, Yamanaka?" Naruto snapped, fully awake now. "I'm sick and tired of you constantly comparing me to Uchiha. When will you get it through your thick head that maybe I'm just about as good as he is!?"

"Naruto, Ino…" Iruka warned.

"I bet you cheated," Ino accused, getting into Naruto's space.

"And I bet you sucked up to the other teachers," Naruto jibed back, standing up to face Ino.

"Ahem… …kids…" Iruka irritably tapped the blackboard with his pointing switch. However, the warning fell onto deaf ears as the two blonds engaged in a glaring contest.

Coincidentally, as Naruto and Ino were having their stare-down, a mosquito took its chance to disturb one Sasuke Uchiha. As the offending insect buzzed around the Uchiha's ears, he instinctively swatted it away. However, as he did so, his elbow nudged into Naruto and he fell onto Ino, their lips connecting.

A collective gasp rose in Iruka's classroom. _Naruto Kazama_ was kissing his arch nemesis _Ino Yamanaka_!

Shino's eyebrows shot up in surprise, while Hinata gave a startled squeak.

"Oh my…" said Sakura. Beside her, Kiba tried to stifle the guffaw that was threatening to come out.

"This is gonna be troublesome," grumbled Shikamaru. Beside him, Chouji sagely nodded in agreement.

Beside Naruto, Sasuke was just as surprised and amused as everyone else.

Both blonds immediately pulled away and made gagging noises as they did so.

"Eek!" Ino wailed, horribly mortified. "My first kiss was stolen by this… …this… …troglodyte!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto groused, equally appalled. "Mine was stolen by Hogzilla!"

"**Will you two shut up and sit down**!?" Iruka yelled, going all big-head. '_God, I think I'm gonna have a hernia from dealing with all these kids one day. Even the Hokage's paperwork got nothing on this_.'

The two blonds immediately obeyed at the teacher's outburst. It was already embarrassing enough that they ended _kissing each other_.

After the fracas with Ino and Naruto, Iruka went back to his announcements and began calling out the team assignments.

"Team Seven…" Iruka read out from the scroll. "Sasuke Uchiha…"

'_Please pick me… Please pick me_…' Ino mentally chanted. Ninety percent of the other girls in class had already been assigned to the other teams, and her only competition was Hinata and Sakura, and none of those two were even remotely interested in the Uchiha.

"…Hinata Hyuuga, and Chouji Akimichi. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

'_NO_!' Ino wanted to cry. Not only did she not get into Sasuke's team; her desired spot was taken over by the Hyuuga who had a crush on the Aburame. And without Chouji, there was a good chance that Aburame or Kazama would be on her team. Her best bet would only be her best male friend and the dog-loving Inuzuka.

Beside Sasuke, Naruto felt his spirits sink. With Hinata on Team Seven, that narrowed down his team's kunoichi options to Sakura and _her_. He shuddered. Heaven forbid that he would end up on the same team as the annoying blonde girl.

"Team Eight," Iruka continued. "Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka…

'_Please be me… Please be me_…' Ino prayed, not wanting to be with the two people she disliked the most.

Coincidentally, Naruto was having the exact same thoughts. '_Please be Ino… Please be Ino_…'

However, fate seemed to be against them because the next words Iruka said were the most painful to either blond. "…and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi."

Ino paled. "Nonononononononono…" she wailed.

Naruto's head dropped on the desk with an audible thud. "No…" he groaned.

Shino's bugs gave an annoyed buzz. It was great to be on a team with his best friend; but of all of the kunoichi in the class, it had to be the one that hated him the most. And the double whammy was that said best friend and said kunoichi hated each other with every fiber of their being.

"Team Nine is still an active Genin team, so we'll skip to Team Ten," said Iruka, suddenly feeling very sorry for the team's Jonin-sensei. "Team Ten will be composed of Shino Aburame, Naruto Kazama, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. That is it for the team assignments; please proceed to Room 205 to meet your Jonin-senseis."

* * *

"Have you ever noticed how déjà vu that scene at the Academy was?" Tsunade remarked as she, Jiraiya, and the Sandaime peered at the crystal ball.

"Which one?" chuckled Jiraiya. "The _accidental_ kiss or the team assignments?"

The blonde Sannin gave an amused hum. "I think both. Have you noticed how the gaki's team almost parallels ours?"

Sarutobi shot her an amused look. "How so?"

Tsunade gave the Professor a look that seem to say "Can't you see it?" But before she could say anything, Jiraiya already beat her to the punch.

"Come on, sensei," said the white-haired spy. "A fair-haired boy, his stoic best friend, and a spirited blonde girl on the same team. Not to mention that their Jonin-sensei also bears the surname Sarutobi. It's practically a reincarnation of our old team. The only difference is that young Aburame isn't a twisted maniac like Oro-teme, nor does young Ino have a flat chest like Tsu-hime in the old days." A perverted grin flashed across his face at the thought of the young pre-teen.

Suddenly, the crack of knuckles broke the Toad Sage out of his reverie. "Care to repeat your last statement, dearest?" Tsunade asked in a sickly sweet voice, a demonic glint in her eye.

Jiraiya gulped. "I… …uh…" He looked at Sarutobi, hoping to find aid, but the old man steered clear of what might by a painful thing to watch. "I'm dead, aren't I?" he sighed, resigning himself to his wife's wrath.

The evil glint in Tsunade's eyes seemed to increase in luminosity. "Yes you are…"

* * *

Smoker.

That was Team Ten's first impression of Asuma Sarutobi. The man constantly had a lighted cigarette glued to his lips in a manner very similar to Shizune's senbon-munching boyfriend Genma Shiranui. Truth be told, the secondhand smoke was not very good for their health or Shino's bugs.

"Okay kids," said Asuma. "Before we start, I'd like you to tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Like what?" asked Ino.

"You know, the usual," said Asuma. "Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and so on and so forth."

The students looked at him blankly.

Asuma sighed. "Look, it's easy. I'll show you. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I like smoking and barbecue. I dislike people who think they're all that because of their name and ninjas who use their authority to destroy rather than protect. My hobbies are playing shogi and painting. My dream is to marry a certain Genjutsu Mistress. See? That wasn't so hard, now was it? Okay, who wants to go first?"

"Ooh me! Me!" exclaimed Naruto, waving his arms. Shino sweatdropped, and Ino fought the urge to gag.

"All right Sunshine, shoot," said Asuma, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Okay, my name is Naruto Kazama," chirped the blond. "I like my family, friends, and ramen. There are three things I dislike- namely the three minutes that take the ramen to cook, prejudiced people, and prissy girls like Ino Yamanaka." Said Yamanaka frowned at the barb. "My hobbies include hanging out with my friends, eating ramen, and training with my family. My dream is to get out of my parents' shadows, make a name for myself, and become the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!"

'_So that's the Sannin's son? I must say, he is quite the character. And if he's Rookie of the Year, he must be a lot smarter than he looks. Let's just hope he's as good as his lineage promises_.'

Asuma nodded as he exhaled a cloud of smoke. "Okay, very good." He pointed at Ino. "How 'bout you, Goldilocks? Wanna give it a go?"

Ino stepped forward and introduced herself. "My name is Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and Sasuke-kun. I dislike Naruto Kazama and Shino Aburame." At this, she shot a pointed glare at her two teammates. "My hobbies include shopping, making flower arrangements, and talking about Sasuke-kun. My dream is to spend the rest of my life together with Sasuke-kun."

'_Oy vey, Inoichi's_ _kid really has it hard for the Uchiha boy. Maybe a few hard knocks will set her straight_.'

"That was… …enlightening…" said Asuma. He turned a gaze at Shino. "Okay Specs, you're up."

"My name is Shino Aburame," said the stoic boy. "I like bugs and logical thinking. I dislike people who hate bugs and those who see my clan as a group of freaks. My hobbies include bug-watching, puzzle games, and cryptology. My dream is to become clan head and show the people of Konoha that the Aburame clan is just like everybody else."

'_Definitely an Aburame. I think he can better achieve his dream if I could get him to loosen up a little_.'

"Nice work, kids," said Asuma clapping his hands. "Now that we got that cleared up, it's time for the test."

"Wait a minute," said Naruto. "What test? I thought we were past that after the Genin Exam."

"Well," grinned Asuma. "This test is different. The test I'm administering checks if you kids are ready to become a real Genin."

"Real Genin?" asked Ino.

"You don't expect to jump into action right after the Academy, do you?" said Asuma. "Every Jonin-sensei gives out a different type of test to see if their assigned teams are any good. For example, Kakashi Hatake gives the infamous bell test, and Kurenai Yuuhi simply makes her students touch her, but enlists the help of Anko Mitarashi to prevent them from doing so. So far, none of their previous students have passed their tests yet."

"What about you Sensei?" asked Ino. "Is your test any tough?"

"You'll see."

"Aw… Come on, Sensei," Naruto wheedled. "What is it?"

Asuma's grin grew wider. "Cat-and-mouse."

Team Ten's jaws fell to the ground.

Ino was about to blow a gasket. "Cat-and-mouse?" she screeched. "_Cat-and-mouse_? What are we? Five?"

"Actually Goldilocks, my cat-and-mouse is quite different from the version you're accustomed to. Your objective is to go after the target, namely me," explained Asuma. "If you don't catch me within two hours, you guys are going back to the Academy."

A foxy grin crossed Naruto's lips. "Heh, heh, heh… This'll be a piece of cake. Let's get 'im, guys!"

"CHAAARRRGE!" screeched Ino.

The two blonds lunged towards Asuma. The bearded man dodged, and the blonds ended up with a face-plant into the ground.

"Ouch…" they moaned.

"Sorry kids," chirped Asuma. "You'd have to do better than that. Catch me if you can!" With that, he sped into the forest.

"Come on, he's getting away!" yelled Ino, scrambling to go after the chain smoker. However, Naruto still lay on the ground, and Shino simply stood there.

"Argh! Forget you! I'm going after him myself!" Ino growled and leapt after Asuma.

"Where's Ino?" Naruto asked dazedly as he got up.

"She went after Sensei," Shino replied.

"Let's go," said Naruto. "Maybe we can catch up."

Suddenly, there was a loud shriek, startling the two boys.

"That's Ino," said Naruto. "She must be in big trouble to scream like that."

Naruto and Shino sped off to the direction of Ino's shriek to find her dangling from a net trap.

"Get me down from here!" screeched the blonde.

"Say the magic word," said Naruto.

"No!"

"Say it, or we'll just leave you there," said the whiskered boy, already walking down the path.

"Alright!" Ino shouted. "_Please_ get me down from here!"

"Okay, because you asked so nicely. Shino, will you do the honors?"

"With pleasure." Several bugs flew out of Shino's jacket and unraveled the ropes holding the net trap.

Ino shrieked as she fell to the ground. Fortunately, Naruto caught her.

As the two blonds locked eyes, there was a slight blush, but that quickly vanished as Ino got herself out of the net trap.

"About time," she huffed.

"You're welcome," Naruto growled.

"Can you put your mutual dislike aside for a while?" grumbled Shino, getting exasperated with his teammates. "If we don't find Asuma-sensei within the allotted time, he'll be sending us back to the Academy. Ino, can you tell us where Asuma-sensei went?"

"How should I know?" snapped the blonde. "I lost sight of him once I got caught in that horrible net trap. Now we'll never catch him."

"Don't be so sure about that, Yamanaka," said Naruto. "You forget that Shino's kikai bugs are excellent scouts. They can track just about anything or anyone."

"What about the traps, genius?" Ino countered. "If there was a net trap, I'm pretty sure there's whole bunch of other traps just waiting for us."

"And that's where I come in handy," said Naruto. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Thirty clones of the Kazama boy popped up. "Okay Shino, let 'em go."

Shino nodded and released his kikai bugs. They hovered about the air for a moment, until returning to their host.

"So where'd he go?" asked Ino.

"The target is headed north due northeast of us, and that is where we should go," Shino replied.

"You heard 'im, boys," said Naruto. "Go for it!"

"Yes sir!" chorused the clones, heading off and disabling the underlying traps.

"Now let's follow 'em," commanded Naruto. "But stay behind the clones."

"Where do you get off, telling me what to do?" groused Ino.

Naruto gave his fellow blonde a steely glare. "Look Yamanaka, if you want to go off on your own, fine. But don't come crying to us when you get caught in another one of Sensei's traps."

Ino muttered something inaudible and followed Naruto and Shino.

* * *

It wasn't long before the three Genin caught up with Asuma. Hiding in the bushes, they now had to figure own a way to capture him.

"I think I can catch him with my Shintenshin," bragged Ino, going for the hand signs, but then Shino stopped her.

"And if you miss?" countered the young Aburame. "It's illogical to think that a single Genin can take on a Jonin like him. You should know that when you went after him by yourself. If we needed teamwork to track him down, we'll need teamwork to capture him."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Naruto.

A rare smirk found its way to Shino's lips. "Huddle up, I have a plan."

* * *

Asuma lay on a tree enjoying his favorite brand of cancer sticks, when he saw _her_. His beloved Genjutsu Mistress. Walking down the path with her charges. His eyes immediately turned into hearts.

"Oh Kure-chaaaan!" he sang out.

"'Suma-kun!" laughed Kurenai, hugging the bearded Jonin and planting a big wet one on him.

"Eww…" groaned Team Eight.

"Kure-chan," mumbled Asuma. "Why do your lips feel strange? As if it was made of-" As he opened his eyes, Asuma found out why his Kure-chan's touches rather off.

"BUGS!?" he cried out.

Team Eight poofed into a cloud of smoke and reverted back into three clones of Naruto. "GOTCHA!" they yelled.

"Ino, NOW!" commanded Naruto.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu**!"

Ino's body slumped over, and Asuma's body stiffened up. Asuma was immediately restrained and Ino released the jutsu and returned to her own body.

Asuma opened his eyes to find himself bound by ropes. "Huh? What happened? Why am I all tied up?" He exclaimed, struggling against his binds.

"You lost, Sensei," Naruto grinned. "I guess that means we're not going back to the Academy after all."

"But how did you-?"

"Nothing a little teamwork couldn't do," the blond replied.

Now it was Asuma's turn to smile. "Well team; that was a nice shuffle out there. I guess it's official then. Team Ten, I hereby deem you as a bonafide Genin team, and let me be the first to say that I'm really proud to be your Jonin instructor.

Ino cheered and jumped up and down, and Shino and Naruto exchanged a high-five. After the little victory party, the Genin cut the ropes holding Asuma.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ino.

Asuma smiled a little bit wider. "Now, we celebrate! Yaniku Q on me!"

There were more cheers as the now-official Team Ten went to celebrate at Konoha's finest barbecue joint.

* * *

A/N: And cut! This is probably the most that I ever wrote for a chapter. I hope you like this version of the team arrangements. I feel like I really went all out this time. I apologize if Asuma appeared rather OOC, but seriously, the poor guy had the least screen time among all the senseis and he got **killed off**. I hope you're happy now, Kishimoto!

Happy reading!


	6. C rank

A/N: Hey folks, here's Chapter 6 of the new and improved _All's Fair-haired in Love and War_. Sorry it took me so long to update and that this chapter isn't as long as the norm, but seriously, this writer's block must be an epidemic because a lot of usually good writers have been on hold recently. In fact, even pudgypudge had mentioned in his last update that he too had caught the block. The block is like wildfire!

Well, anyway, story time begins now!

**

* * *

**

All's Fair-haired in Love and War

_C-Rank_

* * *

"Look out! Incoming!"

Team Ten looked up to see a barrage of paint balls flying towards them, courtesy of Asuma's nephew Konohamaru and his friends. They scattered just in the nick of time to avoid getting hit by the messy missiles.

Naruto and Ino ducked behind a boulder, while Shino ducked behind a tree stump.

"Return fire!" Naruto yelled.

Picking up their slingshots, Team Ten lobbed a bunch of paint balls back at the younger children.

"You, you, and you!" Asuma called out from the sidelines, pointing at Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi. "You're out! Game over."

"Aw, but Uncle Asuma-" Konohamaru whined.

"No buts," said Asuma firmly. "You know the rules, if you get hit, you're out."

Just then, there was a slight buzz. The bearded Jonin pulled out his electronic pocket watch and hummed thoughtfully. "Oh it's that time already," he exclaimed. "Come on Team. Let's get these kids back to their parents before the have a cow, a sheep, and the whole dang barn."

After returning the children to their respective parents and filing out the mission report, Team Ten was free for the rest of the day. Ino had already gone home, leaving Shino and Naruto to do whatever.

While meandering around town, the two boys ran into a hyperactively excited Kiba and Akamaru.

"Guys, guys, guys! Guess what?" He bounced about eagerly, his partner yapping a mile a minute.

"What?" Shino asked.

"We just got a C-rank! Kurenai-sensei said we're finally ready for the job."

"Congrats," said Naruto, feeling a bit jealous that his friend beat him to it. "What's it about?"

"Can't tell ya," replied the dog-boy, running off into the distance with Akamaru. "It's confidential. Anyway, I gotta go pack up for tomorrow. Oh… …and if you see Shika, please tell 'im to get ready. See ya!"

"Lucky…" Naruto muttered once the tattooed brunette was out of earshot.

"Well, what can we do?" Shino murmured. "It's up to Asuma-sensei to say when we're ready to go or not. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll finally get our turn tomorrow."

* * *

When Naruto and Shino found Shikamaru at his usual spot, they were surprised to find him all by his lonesome. Usually, the lazy genius was with Chouji, but it was not the case that day. On that fine afternoon, Shikamaru was alone.

"Where's Chouji?" asked the blond as he and Shino made their way up to the small hillock that Shikamaru was lying on.

"He's out on a mission," yawned the lazy Nara. "Their sensei finally got them their first C-rank. They'll be escorting some old guy out to Wave Country."

Naruto turned an accusing gaze to his best friend. "You see? Everyone's getting a C-rank mission but us!"

"Naruto, be patient," Shino admonished. "We will have our turn."

"When?" yanked the blond. "When we're about as old as the Sandaime?"

"Oh come now, you're exaggerating," said Shino.

Naruto was about to retort when a cough from Shikamaru reminded the two other boys that the pineapple-headed boy was still there. "Look, if you're here to complain about C-rank missions or the lack of thereof, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"Sorry," said Naruto, scratching a whiskered cheek. "Actaully, Kiba sent us here to tell you to get ready for your mission tomorrow."

Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh before pulling himself up. "How troublesome… Well, I'd better go…"

"'Kay," said the blond. "Later." Behind him, Shino gave an acknowledging nod.

The Nara heir gave the two boys a lazy wave before heading home.

As soon as Shikamaru was gone, Naruto let out a wistful sigh. "Lucky…"

Shino shot the blond a glare. "Don't start with me, Naruto."

* * *

The next day, it was business as usual as Team Ten was gathered at the Kage Tower's mission room for their day's agendum.

"Genma, Pops." Asuma greeted the two people seated at the mission table. The older Sarutobi accepted the greeting with a nod.

"Hey Asuma," greeted the senbon-muncher. Then his eye fell across the male blond of the group. "Hey, little dude."

"Morning Genma," Naruto replied.

"So Gen," Asuma began. "Whaddya got for us this fine morning?"

Immediately, the Tokujo began leafing through the mission files. "Lessee… We got clean up at the park, doodie duty at the Inuzuka kennels, babysitting the Nakamura twins… Oh, lookie here, Tora got away again! There's a whole mess of D-ranks here. Just take your-"

"No!" Ino and Naruto yelled in unison. "No more D-ranks!"

"I've had it with D-ranks!" Naruto shouted. "They're lame and boring and it's almost always about that cat! I can't take it anymore! I want a better mission!"

"I'd hate to agree with Shrimpy, but he's right," said Ino. "These missions are icky and a lot more like chores. Can't we do something else?"

The atmosphere suddenly choked as all activity in the mission room ceased. Naruto and Ino may have been completely unaware, but Shino could feel all eyes trained on his blond teammates. At that very moment, the young Aburame felt like crawling under rock. He turned a shaded gaze to Asuma, wondering if the bearded sensei was either angry or embarrassed, only to find him an unreadable expression etched on his face.

'_What is Sensei up to_?'

"Naruto," Genma scolded. "You can't just go around calling for higher missions. That's up to Asuma to decide when you're ready or not, and besides you guys just became Genin six weeks ago; don't you think you're being a bit too hasty?"

"Come on Genma-san," Ino prodded. "C-ranks can't be that hard. That's why it's called a C-rank, right?"

"Please Genma," Naruto begged. "If you don't let us have a C-rank, I'll tell Shizune-neechan that you've been mean to me."

The senbon-chewing ninja rolled his eyes. "A low blow, but that's not gonna work this time, little dude. Why are you really so gung-ho for a C-rank?"

"It's like this," Naruto explained. "Everyone else who graduated in our class is already doing a C-rank mission. Team Seven has one, and Team Eight has one. We're the only team among the rookies who hasn't done a C-rank yet."

"Naruto, your sensei's tempo is different to that of Kakashi and Kurenai's. You'll just have to be patient."

"But…" Ino began.

"No buts!" Genma said as firmly as he could.

Hiruzen Sarutobi who had been silent throughout the conversation gave a slight chuckle as he turned to his son. "What do you think Asuma? Are you ready to take it up a notch?"

Asuma exhaled a cloud of smoke as he thought back to his team's progress throughout the weeks. Aside from the sparring sessions, they had tackled hopscotch, cat's cradle, paintball, tag, cat-and-mouse, and hide-and-seek. While these latter activities seemed like child's play, they were actually shinobi training disguised as common playground games.

Hopscotch taught balance, cat's cradle increased the speed and accuracy of casting hand signs, tag increased speed and stamina, paintball improved evasion and accuracy on moving targets, while cat-and-mouse and hide-and-seek honed their stealth, tracking, and capture skills. All unorthodox methods, but then again, Asuma was almost as eccentric as Maito Gai when it came to training. In addition to this, Team Ten was composed of heirs who had been taught in the ways and techniques of their clan.

"All things considered, maybe we'll have a change in agenda after all," said Asuma. "Hey Gen," he called out to the senbon-chewer. "Change of plans, what C-ranks do you have today?"

Genma tried to dissuade his friend. "Asuma, are you sure? If something goes wrong, their parents are going to have your head on a platter, and take it from me, you don't really want to deal with the Aburames or the Kazamas when they're pissed."

"Don't worry, Genma-niisan," Naruto assured. "We'll be careful. Asuma-sensei's taught us a lot of things."

"Now, now," Asuma gave the light tap on the blond's head. "You can't just go around bragging about your skills. Shinobi rule Number 2- A shinobi has to be covert. While being confident of your abilities is a good thing, there is a thing called overconfidence. If go showing off all your skills, it won't be long before the enemy will find a way to counter your moves and exploit your weaknesses."

Naruto gulped and nodded. "S-sorry."

"Naruto, I don't want you to be sorry," said Asuma. "I just want you to bear in mind that while you are a ninja, you are not invincible." He brought his attention to the other tow members of Team Ten. "Ino, Shino; that also goes double for you."

"Yes Sensei," Ino squeaked, whereas Shino replied with an affirming nod.

"Good," Asuma chirped before bringing his attention back to Genma. "Now that that's cleared up, what's the safest C-rank you got on this list?"

Genma chewed his senbon thoughtfully. "Actually it's like this- There's been a recent influx of shinobi taking C-rank missions, so there's only one left."

"What is it?" asked the bearded Jonin.

"Wel-l there's a couple of Iwa diplomats who need some Konoha guides."

Asuma furrowed his brows. While Iwa and Konoha were no longer at each other's throats, there was still plenty of bad blood between the two villages, and the peace between them was paper thin.

"Are you sure there's nothing left?"

Genma shuffled though the files once more. "Positive."

Asuma felt his heart sink. Of all the C-rank missions in the world, the only one left in the mission room had to be a war-and-peace situation. But he had already promised his team a C-rank, and Asuma Sarutobi was a man of his word.

"I'll take it," he said with finality.

"YES!" Naruto pumped his fist while Ino squealed with delight. Shino remained quiet, but he too was pleased that he and his team could finally have the chance to explore the world beyond Konoha's walls.

Genma handed Asuma the mission file. "Okay. The diplomats are currently at the Fire Country-Earth Country Border Garrison awaiting for your arrival. Be careful and Godspeed."

"Thanks Gen," Asuma grinned and left with Team Ten behind him.

* * *

A/N: And thus Team Ten finally jumps into the C-rank boat. What's going to happen to them now? Who are the two mysterious Iwa diplomats? Stay tuned to find out!

Later!

P.S.: About the Naruto's weapons poll, I have now narrowed down the options to kodachi, trench knives, and sai. If you hadn't voted yet, you'd better vote now, because the next chapter will reveal Naruto's mystery weapon.


End file.
